Two sides of the Same Coin
by The Dark Necromancer
Summary: A What if? story set in an alternate universe Where Ranma has two souls one called Ranma the other called Ranko gifted with powers what do they face?


Two sides of the same coin  
By The Dark Necromancer  
  
*************  
  
Author Notes: Hi all I was thinking of writing a sequel to my other story but another story came to mind hope you like it this is set before Ranma and Genma meet the Tendos  
  
= Mind speech  
"." = Speaking  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
*************  
  
Chapter One – Ranma and Ranko  
  
Ranma walked through the night he was travelling through china with his old man and he was bored.   
  
I still say we should have killed him Said a voice in Ranma head it was feminine but had the undertones of malice in it.  
  
What ever else he is Ranko he is still our father He said back  
  
Huh some father he's sold us countless times for his own gullet we would have been rid of him if you hadn't stopped me  
  
Ranma remembered that well he had fallen asleep and Ranko had taken over his body taking a knife from his backpack and almost killed Genma by slitting his throat if Ranma hadn't felt the thoughts from Ranko and woke.  
  
I agree but unlike you I think killing is wrong He said  
  
Bah killing your enemies isn't wrong only the strong survive Ranma and were the strongest  
  
It was a mistake to assume Ranko had killed because always Ranma managed to stop her although this left her a tendency to be very mean spirited in fights. He didn't even know how she came to be at all, all he knew was that she was with him ever since he was young he woke up and there she was it was nice to have a friend to play with anyway and someone to talk to, she was his sister in many ways. He had one time told Genma of it and was promptly beaten for being weak for thinking he was a girl or that he had a sister.  
  
Wonder where were going now Ranma mused  
  
Probably he's going to sell us at a meat market again Ranko said snidely  
  
No what did he say again? Jugenkyo?  
  
Jusenkyo Ranma Ranko said sighing  
  
Yeah some training ground and let me fight him ok Ranma said meaning it  
  
Ranko understood and moped in his mind sulking she replied   
Fine whatever  
  
Great let's get some sleep Ranma said stretching  
  
************  
  
Ranko snarled, Ranma consciousness was unconscious at this moment and that meant Ranko was in charge   
'What the hell happened' She thought angrily looking down she knew it was true she was a she not a he 'oh'  
Ranmas mind surged back with fiery rage forcing Ranko down  
  
He dies!!! His mentally yelled and chased after Genma who also had changed into a panda  
  
Ranma ran after Genma swearing bloody vengeance while Ranko looked out of his body   
  
'Hey whose that with the umbrella?' she thought she watched as Ranma knocked into him and sent the person with the umbrella hurtling to another pool  
  
'Fool' she thought and went back into Ranmas body  
  
**********  
"So now you see" Said the guide to Ranma and Genma   
Ranko laughed at Ranma in his mind   
  
Shut up Ranko He said to her  
  
Oh Brother this is too much Ranko laughed harder  
  
Dammit this makes me uncomfortable He yelled at her but Ranko was oblivious   
  
A Guy with a girls mind a girls body and a mans body this is funny She said calming down  
  
Hey I saw some poor idiot fall into a pool by you  
  
huh really damm I wonder what he fell into" Ranma thought back at this moment Genma came back holding a black piglet which was bweeing angrily at him.   
  
Ranma thought about it and spoke to Ranko  
  
Hey listen I'm going to look and see if I can find him you take over 'kay?  
  
Ranko shrugged  
  
Sure whatever And Ranma left as Ranko surged forwards.  
  
Ranma mentally clothes himself it was always the same when you became spirit no clothes, sighing he concentrated and saw the auras of everybody in the room. Looking to the pig he felt something   
  
'Oh kami I'm going to be eaten Oh shit Oh shit'   
  
The pig mind kept saying  
  
'Curse you Ranma Curse You this is all your fault I'll find you and haunt you!!!'  
  
Ranma shot right back into his body barging Ranko out  
  
Hey watch it She shouted  
  
"Look" He said and picking up a kettle threw it over the piglet. The piglet morphed and Ryouga stood there Bandanna only.  
  
"Ahrrggggh Hot!!" He said he looked around Genma the Guide and Ranma looked at him   
  
"Uh Where are my clothes?" He asked tentatively  
  
**********  
  
"You broke our Man to Man promise Ranma" Ryouga shouted wearing his spare clothes from his backpack as the others dried.  
  
"Hey I waited three days for you" Ranma yelled   
Hey I waited too Ranko said  
  
"You could have waited one more day" Ryouga said baring his fangs  
  
"Ryouga it was the just by your house how was I supposed to know that it would take you four days to reach it I thought you'd ran off" Ranma yelled back  
  
"Well now we can settle this" Ryouga said getting into a fighting stance  
  
"What? In jusenkyo we've been cursed once and now you want us to be cursed again fight yourself there's no way I'm getting doused again"  
Ranma said  
  
"Oh so the mighty Ranma is just a scared girl"  
  
"Take that back piggy" Ranma warned  
  
"Ranma come we must be leaving" Genma said getting out of the guides hut  
  
Ranma got more angry and Ranko surged forwards taking control although she liked to fight she too was uneasy over jusenkyo but Ryouga would need a little more persuasion.  
  
"Listen to me" Ranko grabbed Ryouga headband and levelled him eye to eye Ryouga swore he could see something like skulls in Ranmas eyes.  
  
"You heard the guide twice and your permanent you want to be a pig forever although I can't see the difference fine but don't include me in your game" Ranko said then stopped and thought for a sec  
  
"But tell you what since it is partly our fault why not come with us that way we can spar whenever you need to get those aggressive feelings out" Ranko said Ranma started swearing saying he'd rather be dead then travel with that pig.  
  
Ryouga was a lost for words travel with his mortal enemy never! But that would mean he would keep Ranma in his sights to fight he when ever he pleased...  
  
"Fine on the condition that we will finish this duel ok?"  
  
"Fine" Ranko said "Now come on"  
  
Ryouga grumbling followed  
  
*********  
  
Ranma watched as his father eat with disgust they didn't really ask but there were so hungry so started eating, Ryouga was just as bad he was low on supplies and seemed to be like he was eating his last meal on Earth.  
  
"Oh sirs what are you doing?" The guide asked  
uh Oh Ranko said  
  
What is it He asked looking at the angry women nearing him  
  
Don't know but I don't think they're happy Came Rankos reply  
  
A purple haired girl started talking rapidly in mandarin to the guide  
  
"She says you took her food she just won and that was the prize," The guide said to Ranma  
  
"Well if I beat her there's no problem then" Ranma said leaping onto the log  
  
Let me you never really hit girls please??? Ranko said putting the adorable act on her eyes shining at Ranma  
  
Fine no killing ok? Ranma said   
  
Ranko felt the adrenaline in her muscles and watched the purple haired warrior approach  
  
'No contest' She thought   
  
Ranma spoke Don't be too cocky   
  
Ranko moved like lightning and the warrior swung her weapon Ranko punched and the weapon shattered. The warrior was surprised her eyes widened but quickly she regained control and swung her second bonbori. Ranko dodged it and got under the warriors guard. Smiling she thought 'time to get to work'  
  
  
Shampoo fell hard from the log hurt in many places she felt like she didn't have enough energy even to get up that red hared witch was unbelievable she moved with such speed and strength and seemed to deliberately hurt her in places that weren't mortal. She knew that the red haired one could have won at any time and was simply toying with her that hurt her warrior's pride. Rising painfully on her legs she turned to face the red haired warrior. Ranko looked to shampoo a snide smirk on her face her eyes cruel Shampoo thought she saw something in her eyes but defiantly she came next to Ranko and kissed her cheek.  
  
What was that Ranma? Ranko said puzzled she expected rage anger not a kiss  
  
give me a sec I'll see  
  
Ranma went into the girls mind and saw what it was  
  
That was the kiss of death lets get out of here He yelled fighting Ranko for control  
  
Hey I can take her on said Ranko  
  
Maybe but not with all her buddies around come on move Ranma surged forwards and ran Ryouga and Genma following. Shampoo started to give chase but fell exhausted bruised and battered.   
  
I will find you red hared witch Shampoo thought before falling unconscious.   
  
**********  
  
"Why are we running?" Ryouga said keeping them in his line of sight as to not get lost  
  
"That kiss was the kiss of death it means she now will find me and hunt me down and kill me" Ranma said  
  
"They're not following we can stop running now" Genma said breathing hard  
  
Ranma nodded and they collapsed on the ground  
  
"So pop where are we going now?" Ranma asked   
  
Ryouga lied down on the ground looking at the sky 'hmmm nice clouds' he thought as Ranma and Genma talked  
  
"Hmmmm" Genma thought about it "Let me think about it"   
  
"Fine" Ranma said   
  
Like he can think said Ranko  
  
"Hey what's that" Ranma said squinting at the horizon someone was walking down nearing them he was carrying a staff and wore white robes.  
  
He walked forwards and looked at Ranma   
  
Hey Ranma I don't like the way this guys looking at us Said Ranko glowering slightly  
  
Ah so you are the one Said a voice in Ranma head.  
  
Ranma almost jumped out of his skin 'I'm going mad' He thought first Ranko now someone else  
  
No not mad but I have been looking for you for sometime Said the voice   
  
Ranma looked and saw it was coming from the old man   
  
Why me? He asked puzzled   
  
You are special you have the gift of the mind He replied  
  
You still haven't told me why you searched for me Ranma said  
  
Who cares why he searched lets go said Ranko  
  
The old man looked slightly shocked  
  
There are two of you! He said in awed tones  
  
You only noticed? Ranko said with distain  
  
The old man looking with aura sight saw the golden aura of Ranma and the dark grey aura of Ranko walking besides Ranma she looked attractive but there was something icy cold about her.   
  
I searched because I want to train you to use your powers with my help you could become a great esper the old man said   
  
Genma and Ryouga looked at them they were just standing there not saying anything   
  
'Maybe there sizing each other up' Ryouga thought. Looking to the Old man he wondered why Ranma would try acting big against a man who looked to be older then Genma grandfather.  
  
Train me? Ranma asked  
  
Yes in the arts of the mind and if you are strong enough maybe more the old man replied  
  
How do I know you are for real Ranko said  
  
Search my mind you will see I speak the truth   
  
Ranko shrugged and placed her hand on the mans head and searched his desire  
  
He speaks the truth Ranma but I still don't know   
  
I'll think about it for now why don't you stay with us while I decide Ranma said   
  
Ok you can call me Icarses the old man said  
  
Ranma nodded   
  
"What was that about?" Ryouga asked Ranma   
  
"He wants me to train under him" Ranma replied  
  
"How do you know you never spoke a word!" Ryouga asked  
  
"We spoke with our minds Ryouga it's a talent I guess you could say he wants me to train and develop that talent"   
  
"And?" Ryouga asked  
  
"I haven't decided yet" Ranma replied   
  
I'm deciding too Ranma it's my body too Ranko said   
  
Yes we have to be unanimous in this Ranko Ranma said  
  
"Hmm maybe he'll let me come" Ryouga said idly   
  
"Why would you want to come" Ranma asked surprised  
  
"It sound interesting and I've never trained my mind before" He said back  
  
"That explains the vacant look in your eyes" Ranma said laughing  
  
"Hey take that back" Ryouga got to his feet in a fighting stance  
  
"Make me pork breath" Ranma also got into a fighting stance  
  
"RANMA!!!" Ryouga yelled and they started to fight  
  
************  
  
The old man sat with Genma while the two boys fought  
  
"Are they your sons?" Icarses asked Genma   
  
"No the one without the bandanna is my son the other is just a friend of his I think" Genma replied  
  
"I'll be straight with you I want to train Ranma and" Looking at the fight with interest "Maybe the one with the bandanna too"   
  
"They have no need of training I train them" Genma said pompously  
  
"I mean to train them in their minds Genma not in their body" Icarses replied  
  
Genma sorted   
  
"Ranma doesn't need to be trained anymore in the mind" Genma replied  
  
"He could be stronger Genma your son could be invincible"  
  
Genma thought about this   
  
"There's a catch isn't there?" he said looking into Icarses eyes  
  
"Yes when I call Ranma would have to come no matter what else is happening at the time" Icarses said back  
  
"What happens in this call?"  
  
"It is a call to arms and in this battle Ranma may not return"  
  
"Then why should I allow you to train him if he will die"  
  
"We all die Genma and I don't know when I will call it could be years from now but Ranma is important and has a lot of potential please allow me to train him"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Icarses thought about this  
  
"One week" 'to you anyway' Icarses said  
  
'One week eh? Easier to get to Japan if I am alone then if I have them bothering me' "Ok you can train him however after this week send Ranma to this address in Nerima this is were I'll be" Genma said giving Icarses a piece of paper  
  
"Thank you" Icarses replied  
  
Turning back to the fight they watched Ranma dodge and block Ryougas attacks and watched Ryouga in turn block Ranmas strikes.  
  
Icarses stood and called an end to the fight   
  
"You boy what's your name"  
  
"Ryouga Hibiki" Ryouga replied stopping the fight  
  
"Come Ryouga and Ranma, Genma has agreed for me to train you both" Icarses said and started walking Ranma and Ryouga following   
  
Genma watched them he blinked and when he opened his eyes they were gone puzzled he shrugged and walked to a port to catch a ship to Nerima.   
  
***********  
  
There ends the first chapter of two sides of the same coin hope you enjoyed it I got the second chapter in the works and will finish it soon!  
  
Remember to please read and review! 


End file.
